Lefty
The Lure Encapsulate Fuse Transport and Extract '''shortened to L.E.F.T.E. better known as '''Lefty, is one of four salvageable animatronics in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. The player may choose to throw this animatronic away, or try to salvage him for parts. Salvaging this animatronic will net the player a base profit of $5000. However, he can also be purchased from the Rare Finds Auction catalog for $5, with a high risk of 9. Physical Appearance Lefty's general appearance is almost identical in appearance to Rockstar Freddy, the only differences being the color scheme, the missing eye, and a larger nose. He is a black bear sporting a red top hat, bowtie, eyelids, cheeks, and knee caps and holds a yellow microphone in his left hand (rather than his right like Freddy). He has a lighter shade of grey from his chest, muzzle, ear insides, and even toes. His right eye is yellow while the left is completely black. He also sports a golden yellow star on his chest, signifying him as a part of the rockstar animatronic set. In addition to his left eye being black, his left eyelid is droopy and half-folded over the eye. This can be seen during his jumpscares. Personality Lefty, unlike the other animatronics, has a mysterious demeanor when dealing with the night guard during the night shift. He has a tendency to begin his lines by shushing the player before speaking in a cryptic manner. Like Freddy, Lefty entertains children and sings songs similar to his previous variations. Being a vessel designed solely to contain the Puppet, the personality traits described above merely stem from the aforementioned character inside Lefty himself, and therefore, Lefty himself has no personality of its own. Appearances Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator During gameplay, the previously unknown animatronic Lefty will appear in the alley behind the Pizzeria. As it would turn out, Lefty is also a haunted animatronic, though not in the traditional sense. It's heavily implied that he was built by the Cassette Man to trap the Puppet inside of himself, as a part of his plan. Unlike previous games in the franchise, the animatronics of this game share the same behavior. All four are attracted to sound. During the management portion of the day, the player must do tasks such as ordering supplies, printing flyers and doing maintenance. Each of these as well as the computer itself and the fan above all make noise that draws in the animatronics. However, they can be thrown off the scent using an audio system to lure them around the vents and the player can also reduce their presence by shutting down the computer and the fan. Should an animatronic be ready to attack in the vent, the player can shine their flashlight into the vent to force them away. Lefty is one of the salvageable animatronics in the game, yielding $5000 in income should the player successfully complete the salvage portion of Thursday night. However, the player also has the option of buying Lefty from Rare Finds Auction for $5 as soon as it becomes available and the player has a stage that can support heavy animatronics. However, doing so is a net loss for the player of $5005 in the long run as well as increasing the difficulty of the management portion of the game earlier. Placing this animatronic in the restaurant raises the entertainment value by 9, but also increases Risk by 9 as well. If the player buys Lefty, he is labelled in the "Rare Finds Auction" category from the Catalog menu, and is classified as a "Heavy Animatronic" and in "Very Good" item condition. To unlock the "Rockstars Assemble" achievement, the player needs to buy Lefty along with Rockstar Bonnie, Rockstar Chica, Rockstar Foxy, and Rockstar Freddy, and put them on the stage. Ultimate Custom Night Lefty returns as one of the many selectable characters in Ultimate Custom Night. Lefty sits in the closet off of the left hallway CAM 03. He becomes more and more agitated if the office becomes too noisy or too hot. This state of agitation increases slowly, and will eventually end with Lefty jumpscaring the player. Lowering the noise won't reverse the effects, nor will reducing the temperature, and doors won't prevent Lefty from getting to the player. The only way to ease his temperament is to switch on the Global Music Box (which soothes all music box animatronics at the expense of extra power being drained). Alternatively, Lefty can be removed from the night entirely if the player uses the Death Coin on him. The challenges in which Lefty is present are as follows: *Bears Attack 1 *Bears Attack 2 *Bears Attack 3 *Nightmares Attack *Spring trapped *Chaos 3 Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery Lefty will appear in the upcoming AR game. Category:Characters